


Boom Boom Ba

by charmax



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video focuses on the sensual aspects of the show Xena and the relationship between Xena and Gabrielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Boom Ba

**Video Title:** Boom Boom Ba (REMASTERED)  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Boom Boom Ba - Metisse  
 **Show:** Xena  
 **Summary:** This video focuses on the sensual aspects of the show Xena and the relationship between Xena and Gabrielle. This was made originally in Oct 04 for a theme challenge and the theme was “lust”. This vid plays heavily on the lust, the swaying bodies and the ~~subtext~~ text.  
 **Length/Format:** 4.49, (Xvid)

**Notes:** So, I decided to remaster this video because a few folk requested a DVD version. That wasn’t my only reason but it was the final push I needed. Of late I’ve been thinking about remastering a few of my older vids and this came first because I thought this would be the least difficult. That was what I thought anyway...but truthfully it was a bitch. Most of my problems related to timing and colouring. I know what I did before but the same thing didn't work second time around. Of course I have fixed the timing but the colours are not the same as the original. In fact I think the colours are even better and that is one of the things that I wanted to fix with the new version. The other main difference is visual quality! Back in 04 I was still making vids at relatively small file sizes. This version is bigger and much less muddy . Let’s just say I have learnt a lot in the past 18 months. I did make a few changes in clip choices, not many, and only chosen to make it flow better. This new video, though slightly altered from the old, still remains true to my original idea. It was made as a "mood piece" and that is what it is.

[Download Xvid (640x480 - 50MB. It's huge, sorry!)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Charmax-BoomBoomBa-Xvid.zip)

  
  



End file.
